Oueen
by ShadowBlood92
Summary: Your mine’ She was his. ’I belong to no one.' She didn’t like commitment. ’I love you.’ He loved her. ‘I don’t love you.’ She didnt need love. ‘I need you.’ He needed her. ’I don’t need anyone.’ She was independent. ’I want you.' full sum inside SasSak


_**Summary: **__'Your mine' _She was his. _'I belong to no one.' _She didn't like commitment. _'I love you.' _He loved her. _'I don't love you.' _She didn't need love. _'I need you.' _He needed her with him. _'I don't need anyone.' _She was independent. _'I want you.' _He wanted her, only her. _'I-I want you too.' _She wanted him, only him. _'I don't want you with her/him.' _They were possessive. _'Stay with me, forever?' _Forever never came.

_Thoughts_

_**Inner Self**_

_**(A/N: Beginning is a bit boring cause it's a description of the club their in.) **_

_**Chapter 1: The Club Part 1 **_

Night. It was the hottest and most popular club in the whole city. The club was as black as night on both the outside and in but the inside had a ceiling full of neon and color changing lights.

There was also a color changing glass dance floor where plastic covered the glass to protect it. There were many speakers threw out the club, all of them hanging on the walls and the DJ booth was where tracks where spun and songs were requested.

The dance floor, which was in the middle, was fifty yards wide and long, having just enough room to fit all the people. To the right of the dance floor was there was the bar and restaurant. The restaurant was closed off from the bar and dance floor. There was a wall with several doors that lead into the restaurant and out to the dance floor.

The restaurant was black with paintings of stars all over the walls and ceilings. The tables were black wood and the seats were black wood and leather. There were five hundred tables. The restaurant was only forty yards long and twenty yards wide.

The bar was ten yards long and five yards wide. There was a black marble counter with a hundred black leather stools. To the left of the dance floor was a hallway with bathrooms. To the right of the hallway there were stairs going to the second and third floor.

The second floor consisted of mostly bedrooms, for people who wanted to well….be alone. The third floor was a party floor, where private parties, mostly for celebrities and the rich.

There was a VIP section in the back of the club as well, where celebrities or the rich went if they didn't have a party on the third floor. That was rare however, so people who knew the owner or paid money to get in the back where usually there.

There were hundreds of people in the club every night, even more so on the weekends. Among the hundreds of people that stood their tonight were seven people, who sat in the back, in the VIP section.

There were four males and three females.

The first male stood at six foot three with spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes. His body was lean, made up of muscle and his skin was tan. Three whisker like scars were on each of his cheek. He wore orange cargo pants and a tight white tank top that was covered by a orange sports jacket. His name was Naruto Uzumaki.

The second male stood at six foot one with long dark brown hair, and white eyes. His body was also lean, like an athlete, and his skin was medium, not too tan nor pale. He wore black cargo shorts and a white tank top covered by a beige cargo jacket. His name was Neji Hyuuga.

The third male stood at six foot with dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail and brown eyes. His body was lean and his skin was also medium. He wore brown cargo shorts with a white fish net shirt on, covered by a brown jacket. His name was Shikamaru Nara.

The final male stood at six foot two with black raven hair and onyx colored eyes. His body was lean, packed with muscle, and his skin was pale. In his left ear was a diamond earring. He wore black cargo shorts with a black tank top. A tattoo on his upper right arm was clearly visible. It was a white and red fan, the symbol of his clan. His name was Sasuke Uchiha.

The first female was five foot six with dark blue hair and lavender eyes. She was skinny and lean, her skin medium colored. She wore blue denim Capri and a tight beige tank top. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga and she was Neji's cousin.

The second female stood at five foot six with brown hair that was put up in two buns and hazel eyes. She was lean and her skin was tan. She wore dark green denim pants and a white tank top. Her name was TenTen Takeda.

The last female was five foot five with blonde hair that was put up in a pony tail and bright blue eyes. She too was lean with tan skin. She wore blue dungarees and a white tank top. Her name was Ino Yamanaka.

The seven of them sat at a table, waiting for one of the girl's childhood friends to show up. Sasuke, Neji and Hinata all had glasses that were filled with a dark red liquid. Shikamaru and Naruto were both drinking beer and TenTen and Ino were drinking sake.

"So, what time did your friend say she was coming?" Naruto asked, before taking a sip of his beer.

"She said she'd be here around nine." Ino answered and Naruto searched the walls, looking for a clock.

"It's 9:10." Neji said to them, his eyes on the gold Rolex on his left wrist. Ino shrugged in response.

"She said around."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to himself, mostly and a vein popped out of Ino's head as she heard it.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." He stuttered as he took a quick sip of his beer.

"That's what I thought."

"So who is this girl, anyway?"

"She's a childhood friend of ours." Ino replied and Naruto shook his head.

"I know that. I mean, WHO is she?" Naruto asked and Ino looked at him with confusion. TenTen sighed and shook her head at the dumb blonde.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. We knew her since we were kids. She moved away as we entered freshman year." TenTen answered him.

"The year we came, she left?" Neji asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah." TenTen replied before taking a sip of her sake.

"Where'd she move to?" Naruto asked them.

"What does it matter?" Ino said and he shrugged.

"Curiosity."

"You know curiosity killed the cat or in this case the fox." Sasuke said with a smirk, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Stupid teme." He muttered under his breath before taking a sip of his beer.

"Dumb dobe."

"Guys, don't start. We don't want to be in a bad mood when we see our friend." Ino told them, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Right, sorry." Naruto replied with a grin and Sasuke just nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"So….. Where is she?" Naruto asked after a few moment of silence.

"If we knew we wouldn't be waiting, idiot." Ino said with annoyance. Patience was something she didn't have and the longer she waited the more angry and bitchy she became.

"Well, maybe we should call her and see where she is." Hinata suggested to them.

"Yeah, ok. I'll call." Ino said, taking a silver razor from her purse and flipping it open.

"I'll be back." Sasuke muttered, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked him, curiously.

"Bar." He said simply as he walked away. He arrived at the bar a few seconds later and leaned against the marble counter as he ordered his drink.

"What can I get you Ms.?" Sasuke heard the bartender ask someone.

"Ummm…..how bout a glass of sprit?" He heard a soft, almost angelic voice reply. He snorted. What kind of woman went to the bar to order soda? He looked to his left, where she was and if not for the fact he was an Uchiha, his jaw would have dropped to the floor.

She was about five foot seven, with long pink hair that went down her back, almost to her butt and gorgeous jade green eyes. Her body was lean and toned, but petite also and her skin was shade darker than pale. She wore tight black jeans that hugged to her lower body, and a black spaghetti strap belly shirt, showing her toned stomach as well as a pink sapphire cherry blossom bellybutton ring. In her ears were silver hoop earrings and around her neck was a silver necklace with a pink sapphire cherry blossom. On her left ring finger was a gold ring with a huge jet gem that was in the middle of four rubies, two on each side.

He thought she looked like a goddess. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard her angelic voice say with a tint of annoyance, "What are you staring at?"

* * *

Sakura sighed. Tonight was the night she was going to see some of her childhood best friends. She hadn't seen them in three years since she had moved away freshman year. She had kept in touch with them over the years, not as much as she would have liked to but enough to keep their friendship alive. She had moved back recently, only a week ago. When she told her friends they told her to meet them at this club so they could catch up and she could meet some of their friends. She had immediately agreed to it.

She was a bit nervous with meeting her friends, friends so before she went to see them she went to the bar. She didn't want to drink just yet so she had ordered a sprit. She heard the man next to her snort but she ignored him. He could snort all he wanted, he was not her concern. When, however, she felt him look at her, she turned her head to look at him, prepared to tell him off but when she saw him, she gasped. He was gorgeous.

Gathering herself together, she asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You." He stated bluntly before he could top himself. He inwardly smacked himself, but than smirked when he saw her cheeks tint pink.

"Err…well…..why?" She stammered out, trying to hide her blush.

"Because."

"Because, why?" She asked him and he slowly leaned in towards her. She watched him with narrowed eyes, wondering weather she should lean to the side or not. She decided against it and let him lean closer, his mouth near hers. When his lips were an inch from hers, she turned her head to the side, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"Because you are gorgeous." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver as his hot breath hit her ear. Her blush intensified and she turned to look at him, only to find him gone. She sighed and looked at the bartender.

"On second thought, can I have a glass of sake?"

* * *

Sasuke had left quickly after he whispered that in her ear. He had watched her reaction from afar and was very pleased with it. He couldn't wait to see her again, he thought before returning to his friends.

* * *

Sakura's phone went off, no more than a minute after Sasuke had left. She picked the phone up from the case at her hip and looked at the screen.

She smiled, flipping it open, "Hey, Ino."

"Sakura! Where the hell are you?"

Sakura gave a laugh at her friends annoyance and anger before replying, "I'm at the bar. I'll be there in a minute."

"The bar? One of my friends went over there….oh, wait….never mind….he just came back. Anyway, get your ass over here."

Sakura smiled and said, "Alright, I'll be right there."

"Good. See you in a minute."

"Yeah, bye." She said as she hung up her phone and placed it back in the case.

She picked up her glass of sake and took a sip before standing up and walking towards the VIP section of the club. A very tall and muscular guy stood at the entrance. He was dressed in a black suit.

"Hello, Ms. Name, please."

"Haruno, Sakura." She told him and he scanned the list before nodding to her and stepping aside.

"Ms. Yamanaka's table is over there." He told her pointing to the back, where seven people sat.

"Thank you." She said as she passed him, walking towards the back.

"SAKURA!!!!" She heard three voice yell as she approached the table. She was immediately tackled by her three friends. She laughed as they all hit the floor with a thud.

"Hey, guys." She said breathlessly as she looked at them with a smile.

"I think your friend needs to breath." Neji said to the three. Sakura smiled gratefully at him and he nodded to her.

"Well, excuse us if we want to greet a friend we haven't seen in years." Ino huffed, as she stood, her arms crossed over her chest. Hinata and TenTen both stood.

"Greet? Don't you mean kill?" Sakura said as she slowly sat up, shaking her pounding head.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura. I didn't think we hit you that hard." Ino said as she held a hand out to her. She gratefully took it and lifted herself up, brushing the dirt off herself.

"It's ok Ino-_pig_." Sakura replied with a smirk. A vein on Ino's forehead popped out as she glared at her friend. Hinata and TenTen were in the background laughing.

"Ino-pig?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"It's a nickname I gave Ino when we were younger." Sakura answered, still looking at Ino who was still glaring at her.

"Oh."

Suddenly Ino smiled and said, "Yup, like Sakura's nickname was forehead for her HUGE forehead."

Sakura looked at her friend for a moment before laughing. Ino laughed with her and soon Hinata and TenTen joined them.

"Err….what's so funny?" Naruto asked, once again confused.

"I don't know. Girls are troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he lazily sat back in his chair.

"What was that?" Ino yelled as she whirled around to face him. He gave a nervous smile and sipped his beer, not answering.

"That's what I thought."

"Jeez, Ino-pig, I think you scared the poor man." Sakura told her with a small laugh and Ino smiled in triumph.

"Yup, that was the point."

"Even though I think your face did more of the scaring." Sakura said to her with a smile.

"FOREHEAD!!!!" Ino seethed.

"Haha….I'm just kidding Ino."

"So, Sakura," TenTen said, interrupting the two, "how've you been?"

"I've been alright. Missed you guys though."

"We missed you too, Sakura." Hinata told her and Sakura smiled at her.

"So, let us introduce you to the guys." TenTen said as she turned towards the guys who were sitting at the table. Hinata, Ino and Sakura followed the suit. The four walked to the table, stopping when they stood in front of it.

The table had four chairs on each side, and one chair at each end. Shikamaru was on the side farthest from her on the left end and Neji was on the right end on the furthest side. Naruto was on the left side, closest to her and Sasuke sat at the head of the table on the right.

Sakura scanned the table, looking at the four guys. When her eyes landed on Sasuke, they widened and she shouted, "YOU!"

_**(A/N: Chapter one done. Review and tell me if you guys like it or not. And if I should continue or not. Thank you.) **_


End file.
